


Friends with Benefits but not really- it's complicated

by limbo11037



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: ANOTHER short fic limbo? ... alrighty then, Friends with benefits but not really, Stobotnik, also he rolled up his sleeves, calling people endearing names like darlin or honey or babe while mocking them >>>>>, i have no idea if any of this cleaning and bandaging is right im trusting wikihow with my life here, so i heard y'all like GAY YEARNING?, stone is in his work shit cause he didnt change the night before going to bed, stone is so fucking tired of bots shit, this just in limbo needs to get her shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037
Summary: i have nothing to say my brain is too empty for proper summarysuuuh tw wine? and mentions of drunk people? ig? just stay safe peoplesalso its not nearly as suggestive as the title may lead you to believe
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Friends with Benefits but not really- it's complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,, hey,,,, how y'all doin' 
> 
> i swear im trying to finish dshnea but my brain is not co-operating y'all m sorry (i AM working on smthn with eggette also as well we shall see if i can get that done soone)
> 
> again tw wine and mentions of drunk people stay safe

“Fucking idiot.” he mumbled. 

Robotnik was sat on Stone’s kitchen counter, his jacket and shoes no-where in sight, hair a mess and his shirt hiked up, his abdomen exposed. 

“What did you just say?” 

Stone threw the sponge he was holding to the doctor’s abdomen (Robotnik letting out a hiss of pain as he did) into the sink and grabbed a cloth, “Don’t pretend like you didn’t hear me- here take this.” 

The agent grabbed the older man’s left hand and put the cloth he was holding in it, proceeding to press his hand to his abdomen. 

“OW- Jesus christ Stone be a little gentler with me I'm an old man you know.” 

“With all due respect sir- which is none by the way- it's 4 in the fucking morning on the only day off I get a year and I brought you here to my apartment to keep you from bleeding out and dying in a back alley because I'm a fucking saint; I don’t believe you have the right to demand I be gentler with you.” 

The doctor huffed and looked away, “I had it all under control no need to be such a drama queen.” 

Stone threw his head back and barked a laugh before taking a half empty bottle of red wine out of his fridge and pouring it into a glass. 

“Darlin’ if my bedroom window wasn’t open I wouldn’t have heard your egotistical nonsense and you would be being beaten to death by several drunk men that have twice your weight and trice your dick at this very moment.” 

Robotnik snapped his head towards the agent, his face flushed. 

“Besides aren’t you like the king of being a drama queen, “GIVE ME A BIG FAT BREAK” and the sort.” 

His eyebrows furrowed at the younger man for a moment before sighing, “Have you really only got one day off a year? Why had you not told me about this sooner?” 

Stone raised an eyebrow and waved the wine glass around, “I thought you knew?” 

“No! I don’t want to force anyone to have to put up with my crap 364 days a year!” 

The agent rubbed the bridge of his nose, “It’s great that you know about this now and we can discuss me getting more days off but can we not do that now I'm too tired for this.” 

“Mhm.” 

The younger man put his wine back and closed his fridge and walked back over to Robotnik, taking his hand away from the wound and peering at it, “Looks good, hold this.” 

Taking the cloth from his hand and chucking it in the sink with the sponge, he gave the doctor his wine glass to hold. He then opened a cupboard next to the older man's head, pulling out antibiotic ointment and applying it to the wound as Robotnik gritted his teeth in pain, “Don’t spill a drop of wine.” 

After Stone was done with the ointment, he pulled out a bandage roll and wrapped it around the doctor’s abdomen. 

“And that just about does it, I'll be taking that back now.” Stone said, taking his wine glass from Robotnik’s hand and taking a sip. 

He sighed and looked the man on his counter dead in his eyes, his face displaying an unreadable expression as the agent put the wine glass next to the doctor on his counter, holding Robotnik’s unshaven chin tenderly in his hand. Stone’s eyes held a question which the older man quickly answered with a quick nod of the head. Next thing both of them knew Robotnik’s hands were tugging at the nape of Stone’s neck and the agent’s were flat on the counter either side of the doctor, their lips connected. 

The younger man lifted the doctor into his arms and walked out of the kitchen through the hallway and into his bedroom, abandoning his wine. 

They collapsed onto Stone’s bed and Robotnik buried his head into Stone’s neck, both of them exhausted. 

The two of them weren’t dating by any means no, Stone couldn’t remember how long they had been doing this. They’d never gone further than sharing a heated kiss and falling asleep in the other's arms mind you- unless you count that one very blurry night in Florida a couple years back but Stone preferred not to think about it, it gave him a headache. 

No matter how long they went separated they always gravitated back to one another. 

It hurt sometimes, how Robotnik was so close yet so out of reach at the same time, he would always get over it in a couple of minutes but lately it had been hurting longer, sometimes a pain would ring in his chest as he took a moment out of his day to gaze at his doctor in his element, 

Robotnik would never say so but it hurt him too. Seeing Stone talking to the other people so casually, smiling, laughing, so utterly human. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling such things, that the agent wasn’t his no matter how much he longed for him to be just that. 

But now is not a time to think about such things. 

Now is the time to lay together, to hear nothing but the other's breathing and heartbeat, silently enjoying the other’s company. 

Someday they’d stop doing this, they would reason with themselves, someday they would stop hurting themselves so selfishly. 

But today was not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> things went from 🕶 to 👀😳 to 😿 real quick gsgds


End file.
